


Six Drabbles

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, World of Warcraft
Genre: 6 drabbles twitter challenge, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Сборник драбблов на твиттерский флэшмоб Six Drabbles. WoW, Звёздные войны, Звёздные Врата Атлантида. Рейтинг за лексику и дыкадраму :) Слэш и джен.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Evan Lorne/John Sheppard, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 9





	1. Кейрен (WoW, "Кровопийца")

– Ты ебанулся, болезный? – ласково спросил Тейрис.

Рен глянул на него исподлобья и шмыгнул носом.

– Чё?

– Через плечо, – проворковал паладин. – Не навоевался? Ты посмотри на него, он выше тебя на полторы головы, и шире… ну, тоже на полторы головы.

Рен вопрошающе приподнял бровь. Вообще, за последнее время этот мертвец изрядно расширил свой мимический репертуар, подумал Тейрис. И объяснил:

– Не хотел менять единицы измерения в процессе, – и задумчиво добавил: – Не знаю, может, он и умнее тебя на полторы головы, это вообще несложно.

Он критически оглядел орка-рыцаря смерти, стоявшего через дорогу. 

– А ещё у него два меча. Это на один больше, чем у тебя, если ты не в курсе.

– Ты собираешься на меня ставить или будем обсуждать, сколько мечей тебе лучше?

– Собираюсь, конечно! Три к одному! Вдруг ты выиграешь, ты же псих.

Рен улыбнулся, вдруг не язвительно, а почти нежно. Тейрис сделал независимое лицо.

– Ойвсё.

– Я просрал твои деньги, – говорил Рен через полчаса.

Тейрис, закинув его руку себе на плечи, тащил его к Зендари. Рен по пути сплёвывал кровь.

– Ты долбоёб, Свет всемогущий, ты такой долбоёб, – отвечал Тейрис. – Спасибо, что не просрал себя.

– Я мог бы, но он не так хорош.

– Ой, заткнись, Кейрен.


	2. Варварство (SW, юные Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квинлан Вос :)

– Оби-Ван.

– …

– Оби-Ван.

– …

– Оби-Ван.

– Что, Квинлан?

– Чё такой смурной?

– …

– …

– Я не «смурной», я сплю, Квинлан, три часа ночи. А ты пробрался в мою комнату по вентиляции и свисаешь оттуда вниз головой. Возможно, с этой точки зрения я кажусь смурным. 

– Мастер Йода, можно открыть окно? Сегодня очень душно.

– Да, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван встаёт с места.

Квинлан Вос вскакивает, останавливает его покровительственным жестом, прыгает к окну и триумфально вырезает в нём круг мечом.

Йода: – …

Оби-Ван: – …

Падаваны: – …

Квинлан Вос: смотрит на Оби-Вана взглядом «что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?»

Оби-Ван: – Извините…

– Все думают, что я тебя раздражаю. Правда, прикольно?

– Это потому, что ты меня раздражаешь, Квинлан.

– Квинлан. Проснись. Квинлан!

– АААА!!! Кто… что… Ты что… ты пролез по вентиляции?!

– Боже, нет. Это варварство. Я влез в окно. Это романтично.

– И я всё ещё тебя раздражаю?

– Безумно.

– Годится.


	3. Солнце (WoW, "Власть крови")

Дархейн рисовал. Жуткие, мрачные видения мертвецов заполняли стены его комнаты, а среди них, вдруг, сначала кажущиеся неуместными, чужими здесь, но всё же необходимыми – картины радости и покоя. Альвгейр понимал, что тут нет ничего неуместного. Всё это – Дархейн. И тьма, заполнявшая его, и свет, который вывел его из тьмы.

Иногда Корн уходил к нему и часами просиживал, молча глядя на эти стены. Между ним и Дархейном было что-то, чего Альвгейр, возможно, и не хотел знать.

Дархейн освободился позже Корна и прибыл в Мрачный Свод пару месяцев назад. Корн не сразу даже сказал, что они знакомы, не говоря уже о том, насколько близко. Альвгейр, конечно, наорал на него, что мог бы и сообщить сразу, а не выставлять его идиотом, тем более – перед собратом-эльфом, но расспрашивать почти не стал. То, что связывало этих двоих, пугало даже его. 

– Само солнце не смогло бы остановить нас, появись оно здесь, – сказал ему как-то Дархейн в своей иногда странной, образной манере.

И на мгновение Альвгейр увидел их вместе – рыцарей, одержимых тьмой и своими желаниями, неостановимого воина и тёмного мага, подчиняющего своей и его воле всё живое.

– Но оно смогло, – ответил он.

Дархейн улыбнулся и кивнул.

Корн, раздававший какие-то указания неподалёку, обернулся и посмотрел на Альвгейра. И тоже улыбнулся. Так, будто не было этих рыцарей, не было ничего до этого дня.

«Я знаю, кто ты», – подумал Альвгейр. – «Я всегда знаю. Не бойся. Я не боюсь».

Солнце выскользнуло из-за туч Ледяной короны и сверкнуло на снегу.


	4. Коммандер (SW, Оби-Ван Кеноби/Коди)

– Коммандер, – вежливо здоровается Оби-Ван.

– Генерал, – вежливо отвечает Коди.

– А я видела, – замечает Асока, напихав полный рот каши, – как они утром вместе из каюты выходили.

– Да я уверен, что они и проснувшись в одной постели так же здороваются, – весело замечает Энакин.

Асока глотает кашу и спрашивает:

– А мне вообще можно об этом знать?

Энакин закатывает глаза.

– Ну если всей Республике можно, что ж тебе-то нельзя.

Асока прыскает, выплёвывая чай, и Энакин не глядя передаёт ей салфетку.

– Коди… – начинает Оби-Ван.

Коди протягивает Оби-Вану меч.

– А… – снова начинает Оби-Ван, цепляя меч на пояс.

Коди протягивает планшет.

– И…

Коди тыкает в планшет, открывая план операции.

– Сп…

Коди протягивает кофе.

– …асибо.

– И генерал Гривус ждёт вас на втором корабле слева. Я заберу вас, когда закончите. Генерал.

– Коммандер.

Коди отдаёт честь и уходит. Оби-Ван смотрит ему вслед, переводит взгляд на планшет и делает глоток из кружки.

– Дай угадаю, – говорит Энакин. – Молви он хоть слово, и ты покинешь Орден джедаев?

– Если этим словом будет «Энакин-фри» – незамедлительно, – отвечает Оби-Ван, и Энакин поднимает руки, признавая поражение.

Когда заканчивается день и где-то начинается другой, здесь – только звёзды, и ещё один день прошёл. Здесь ни у кого нет дома и другого дня, потому что для одних это – вера, а для других – право рождения.

– Завтра ещё вместе? – спрашивает Коди.

– Да, – отвечает Оби-Ван.


	5. Реван (SW, Реван и Малак)

Сейчас, когда память возвращается ко мне, а я всё ближе к тебе, я знаю – ты прав. Ты спросишь: что с нами стало? И я отвечу: что стало с тобой? Ведь я тот, кем был всегда.

Ты скажешь: ты звал за собой всех, кого любил, и они шли, не ведая, что творят. Потому что ты был тьмой, когда наступала ночь, ты был светом, когда загорался день. Ты пропускал звёзды, как песок между пальцев. Ты был всем.

Я отвечу: ты сам выбирал свой путь.

А ты рассмеёшься мне в лицо, ты спросишь: неужто ты думал – когда ты протягиваешь нам руку, мы можем решать? Думал, что я не пойду, когда ты позовёшь? И вот я здесь, и ты вернулся за мной, и нет силы, которая может тебя остановить.

С каждым шагом я всё ближе к тебе и ближе к себе самому. И когда ты спросишь, что с нами стало, я отвечу: что стало с тобой?

Потому что ты знаешь меня, как никто, Малак.

Я тот, кем пришёл в этот мир.

Я – Реван.


	6. Грибы (SGA, Шеппард/Лорн (или нет ;))

«Тёплым солнечным днём, когда галактика Пегас пребывала в относительной безопасности и потому не нуждалась в нашем немедленном внимании, мы с майором Лорном подхватили корзинки и отправились по грибы».

– Что делаешь? – спросил Лорн.

– Отчёт пишу, – ответил Шеппард, погрыз ручку и продолжил.

«Настроение наше было приподнятым. Дул лёгкий ветерок, плотоядные птицы щебетали в ветвях, а грибы сами бросались нам под ноги. Майор тем утром выглядел великолепно».

Майор Лорн, стоявший рядом, облокотившись на плечо Шеппарда, поперхнулся кофе.

– Мне сказали описывать всё во всех подробностях, – ядовито пояснил Шеппард.

Лорн поставил кружку на стол и постучал себя ладонью по груди, откашливаясь.

– Это ты ещё дальше не читал, – с гордостью заметил Шеппард, и Лорн закашлялся сильнее. Шеппард протянул руку, похлопал его по спине и продолжил.

«Не подозревая о том, какой яд мы несём в своих безобидных корзинках, мы с майором, вдохновлённые красотой и покоем природы, приняли решение предаться безобидным утехам, кои у нас в привычках. Мох служил нам ложем…»

– Хватит, – взмолился откашлявшийся наконец Лорн.

– Да я ж ещё до самого интересного не дошёл, – возмущённо ответил Шеппард.

– Я понимаю, что тебя бесит идея писать подробный отчёт о каждой миссии для идиотов на Земле, но за это тебя уволят. А зная тебя, я уверен, что ты и правда можешь это отправить.

– О’Ниллу понравится, – убеждённо сказал Шеппард.

– О нет, – простонал Лорн.

Генерал О’Нилл перевернул последнюю страницу и прочитал:

«– Я люблю тебя, Джон, – прошептал майор Лорн.

Сердце моё затрепетало, но на моём мужественном лице отразилось лишь сдержанное согласие. После чего мы облачились обратно в нашу казённую форму установленного образца, подхватили корзинки, и, освещаемые заходящим солнцем, неспешно отправились обратно на Атлантиду, где принесённые нами грибы впоследствии оказались причиной чрезвычайной ситуации, ответственность за которую, по моему мнению, полностью несёт доктор Зеленка, который уверенно заявил, что «это точно белые».

Генерал О’Нилл захлопнул отчёт, откинулся на спинку кресла и с чувством сказал:

– Лучший отчёт, что я читал с своей жизни.


End file.
